Cinnamon Roll Is Sick
by Noah Michaelis Dragneel
Summary: Some sick Izuku and Dadzawa (Incase you can't tell, i suck at summaries.
1. Sick

**_A/N: I started this with a plan in mind and it just completely went in a different direction_**

* * *

Deku woke to the general feeling of blegh-ness. He felt flustered and had a sharp pain going through his head.

'I have to train anyway' He thought, as he pumped his fist in the air, a little too quick. His world spun around and nothing sat straight.

He grabbed the wall for support. After his vison stopped swirling, he let go of the wall and continued his trek to the common room for breakfast

When he arrived in the common room the nausea set in. The thought of food was just straight up no.

He turned around and decided to head to class early. When he arrived no one was there yet. He walked to his desk and laid his head down to try to rid them of the headache. A nap wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

Aizawa POV

Midoryia laid at the desk with his head down. He had gotten there before anybody, even Iida

"Hey, Problem Child. No sleeping in class" Aizawa said, shaking his shoulder lightly

" 'm tired" Midoryia grumbled shifting in his seat. He lifted his head and Aizawa took one look at him and stifled a gasp between his teeth

The boy was as white as a ghost, aside from his cheeks and forehead being flushed red from the high fever. His eyes were glassed over, the spark missing, and you could see the tremors wracking his body from the fever

"Are you okay, Midoryia?" Aizawa questioned

"Y-Yes, I'-I'm just f-f-fine" Midoryia responded, his voice trembeling as much as his body

Aizawa reached up and put his hand on the boys forehead. He grumbled at the tempature and grabbed a thermometer, incase his senses betrayed him, though he knew they didn't. It read a tempature of: 103.4F

"You need to go to Recovery Girl, and get rid of that fever, also rest"

"I-I-I m-might t-t-take you u-up o-on t-t-t-that o-offer" Midoryia struggled to stand up from his desk

* * *

Deku stood up from his desk and took a step forward. Then another. Then another. After about 4 strained strained steps, the world started spinning again. He swayed on his feet as his vision greyed around the edges.

Unaware enough to not do anything, but aware enough to feel it, he felt his knees collapse underneath his weight. He also felt Aizawa grab and steady him before he fell to the ground. He lifted the half-unconsious boy up and started towards Recovery Girl's office. Deku just let his eyes slide shut and slept

* * *

**Dream**

**_All for one grabbed All Might and slammed him into the ground_****_"THE SYMBOL OF PEACE MUST CRUMBLE, FOR THE LOV TO REIGN" All For One screamed out_****_ALL MIGHT" Deku screamed, being retrained and held down by quirk-reducing cuffs_**

* * *

**_"I-I'm sorry, my boy" Were the last words All Might ever said to his succesor, as All For One crushed him_**

* * *

**Midoryia whimpered and rolled around on the bed Aizawa laid him on, to wait for Recovery Girl**

**"Stop" Midoryia whimpered as he continued shaking and rolling around in his sleep**

**"Midoryia, it's me, you need to wake up"**

**Midoryia shot up with a loud yelp** and wide eyes. He took quick, panicking breaths and looked around the room, looking more flustered than before

"W-Where's A-A-All Might?"

"He's teaching his class. Why must you ask, Problem Child?

"H-H-H-He..."

"He what?"

"Nevermind... How did I end up here?"

"You fainted while leaving the the classroom to come here"

"Oh, well I'm okay now. I can go back to class"

"No. Midoryia, you're not okay. You fainted in class from high fever, and just had a severe nightmare. I do not belive you are okay"

Midoryia just stared at him in awe as the teacher stated all the reasons he was "Not okay"

"We don't have to talk about the nightmares or why you ran yourself into the ground right now, but be prepared that we will. Right now you need to focus on being okay." And with that Aizawa wrapped the problem child in a hug

* * *

A/N: Did you like the rushed ending? Thought so


	2. Please

A/N: This isn't a Fic but something I nees to tell you.

* * *

Yes, your mother will miss you. Yes, your bully will make a sappy facebook post about what a wonderful pearson you were, yes. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem, but you know that. You know that. And you wonder why anyone and everyone has been shoving that down your throat since you first learned what the word suicide meant. Those slogans might have lost their meaning but anything that keeps you alive is worth saying. So don't kill yourself untill you finish your shampoo and conditioner at the same time. Don't kill yourself untill Doctor Who is finally canceled. Don't kill yourself untill you tell someone your best pasta recipe. Don't kill yourself because I will keep coming up with reasons that you need to hear all of them. Its a bad day, not a bad life. There's more to this. The world will keep spinning on it's axis without you but think about the sunlight. Think about the love you'll miss and the celeberity twitter posts. Think about you. Don't kill yourself. I love you. You're important.


End file.
